Let It Out
by Smurf2005
Summary: Winry has a flashback of when she went to help Ed while he was in Central. What happens nearly kills her. Rated "T" for death and language.


A/N: Hello all! Smurf2005 here with a new story. It's only been a week since I last posted a story. He he. I am proud of myself. This time it is a _Fullmetal Alchemist _story. This story takes place after Hughes dies and around the time that Winry finds out that Scar killed her parents, but in this story, she never finds out. This is a sad story, I will tell you that, so be prepared. Also, I can't write fight scenes. I apologize for the crappy fight scene... I got the title from the second closing song for _Brotherhood. _I really like the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist. _Arakawa-sensei owns it. If I owned it, I would have kept Hughes alive...

* * *

Let It Out

I was sitting in a dark corner of my room. I don't know how long I have been sitting here. All I knew was that my body was stiff from sitting so long. It was very dark in my room, so I knew night had come. I hadn't even gotten up to turn on my light. I had also ignored the calls for dinner. I didn't want to be around people, even if the only person I would be around was my grandma. I stood up slowly and stretched. I was more stiff than I thought. As I walked to my door and glanced at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. I had been sitting in that corner ever since I got home, which was around two in the afternoon. I stopped and looked out the window. The moon had risen and was casting light all over Resmbol. From my window, I could see where the Elric's house used to stand. As I thought about them, my eyes filled with tears, and I wiped my hand over them quickly. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and flipped on the light. The light blinded me for a moment. And as my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked at my face in the mirror. My eyes were red and swollen from crying so much. I turned the faucet on and filled my hands with the cool water. I splashed the water on my face and my eyes started to fell better. I dried my face and went downstairs to see if there was anything I could munch. I knew I shouldn't be eating this late, but I didn't eat dinner, and I hadn't eaten much in the last few days. I found the dinner that Grandma had saved for me. After warming it up, I sat down at the table and I got lost in thought.

_.:Flashback:._

_ "There you go, Ed!" I said, sitting up straight and wiping my brow. "How is that?"_

_ Ed moved his arm around and smiled at me._

_ "It's perfect. Just what I would expect from you. I actually think you have gotten better," he said._

_ I smiled back and started putting things away. I heard him get up off the bed and I could hear him moving around behind me._

_ "Hey, Winry? How long are you planning on staying in Central?" he asked._

_ I turned around to look at Ed and I shrugged my shoulders._

_ "I don't know. Maybe another week," I said. "Is there something wrong?"_

_ I noticed that Ed's face was a mask of concern. He sighed as he turned away from me and walked over to the window._

_ "Scar has been sighted here in Central. Al and I don't want to see you get hurt."_

_ "But, I'm not a State Alchemist. He's only targeting State Alchemists," I said._

_ "Yes, I know that. But, what if he kidnaps you to get to me or something," he said, turning to look at me. "I just care about you, that's all. I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you."_

_ I didn't say anything to that. I gathered my stuff up and walked to my room. I shut the door and leaned against it. From the way he was talking, it sounded like he wanted to leave Central. I knew he wanted to keep me safe, but I needed to stay here in case something happened to his arm. I remembered the last time he came to me. His arm had been blown apart by Scar, and I had to rebuild his arm from scratch. But, the more time I spent here with Ed, the more I realized that I was starting to get feelings for him. I let my head fall back against the door with a small thud. As I thought about it, my face started to turn red. _

_ "I'm such an idiot," I whispered to myself._

_ I don't know how long I sat like that. As I sat there, I heard Ed's voice talking to Al. It sounded very urgent. I stood and opened the door. As I poked my head out, Ed saw me and rushed over. _

_ "Winry, I need you to stay here," he said._

_ "What? What's going on?" I asked._

_ "We are going to lure Scar out and I don't want you involved in this. I don't want to see you get hurt," he said. _

_ He turned and started running down the hall. I stood there in shock before I remembered to say something._

_ "Ed, please come back safely. You and Al. I don't want to lose someone close to me again."_

_ He gave me his sad smile and didn't say anything. It broke my heart every time I saw it. I closed my door and tears sprang to my eyes. I walked halfway to my bed before I turned around and ran out of the room. I wasn't going to let Ed and Al do this alone. I wanted to be of some use to Ed. Working on his arm and leg didn't seem like I was helping him enough. At the front desk I asked if they saw which way the Elric brothers went. After being pointed in the right direction, I took off at a run. As the blood pounded in my ears, all I could think about was Ed. I wanted him to be at the hotel safe; I didn't want him out here trying to lure Scar out. _

_ After running around for awhile, I finally spotted him. Him and Al where just standing around talking. It looked like their guard was down, but I knew it wasn't. Al looked over in my direction and said something to Ed. He looked over in my direction and I could tell he was a little annoyed with me. Ed and Al started to walk in my direction._

_ "Winry! I thought I told you to stay at the hotel! What the hell are you doing out here?" he asked._

_ "I couldn't stay there and leave you out here in danger. I wanted to be useful to you," I said, looking down at the ground._

_ "You are useful to me," Ed said. "You are my mechanic. I think that's useful."_

_ "That's the thing, Ed! I want to be more useful to you!"_

_ He was quiet and didn't say anything for a long time. He glanced around before looking back at me._

_ "Winry, I need you to go back to the hotel now," he said._

_ "No! I am not going back to that damn hotel without you!" I yelled._

_ "Shh! Keep your voice down!" he said, glancing to his right._

_ "Winry, you need to listen to Brother. Right now, you are in danger," Al said. "Scar is nearby."_

_ I glanced the way Ed did and I saw him. There was no mistaken that tan skin. He was looking toward us, and at that moment, I realized how much danger I had put myself in. He walked toward us and stopped a few feet from us._

_ "Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, I have come to send you back to God," Scar said._

_ Ed and Al shielded me with there bodies as they looked at Scar._

_ "Sorry, but I have no desire to see God. He might send back to earth anyways," Ed said. "Al, protect Winry."_

_ Ed clapped his hands and turned his arm into a knife. He rushed at Scar and took a swipe at him. Scar easily avoided Ed's arm and reached for his head. Ed quickly transmuted a wall, and Scar broke though it._

_ "Al! Get Winry out of here!" Ed yelled._

_ Al picked me up and started to run away with me._

_ "NO! Al put me down! Don't leave Ed back there alone! NO! ED! EDWARD!" I screamed out. "Al, take me back now!"_

_ Al ignored all my protests and kept running. No matter how much I fought against Al, I couldn't get free, he was a suit of armor and much stronger than I was. I finally dissolved into tears. I was afraid I wasn't going to see Ed alive. I was afraid he was going to be killed, and here I was being carried by a suit of armor._

_ "It's okay, Winry," Al said. "Brother will be okay. He's always been able to get out of these types of situations."_

_ He stopped and finally set me down, keeping a firm grip on my arm so I couldn't run off. We looked back and we heard an explosion and saw the smoke from it. I was worried. I just hoped that Ed wasn't hurt. We heard many explosions before I saw Ed walking towards us. I pulled my arm out of Al's grip and ran up to him. He had a gash on his left arm and he had blood dripping from his head. Without giving it a second thought, I threw myself at Ed and hugged him._

_ "I am so glad you are okay!" I said._

_ "Brother, what happened?" Al asked._

_ "Well, Scar knocked me down and was going to kill me when Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang showed up. That's how I got away. They are fighting him now."_

_ Behind him, we could hear the explosions and see the resulting smoke._

_ "Come on, Ed," I said, grabbing his hand. "We need to get you to a hospital."_

_ Ed nodded and we headed for the hospital. I was clutching Ed's hand tightly, but he said nothing about it. We were more than halfway to the hospital when we were ambushed by Scar._

_ "I found you, Edward Elric! Don't think you can get away that easily!"_

_ Knowing that Ed couldn't beat Scar on his own, Al stepped in to help. But, Scar used his alchemy to completely destroy Al. _

_ "ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled. "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MY LITTLE BROTHER!"_

_ "He was in my way. I am just doing God's will," Scar answered. "I told you before. I will destroy anyone who stands in my way."_

_ Ed and Scar looked at each other before Ed spoke to me._

_ "Winry, please go hide," he said._

_ "No, Ed! I can't leave you!"_

_ "I said go!" he said, sternly._

_ I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me._

_ "Scar, do you promise to leave Winry alone?" Ed asked after a few seconds._

_ "I will leave her alone as long as she doesn't get in my way," Scar said._

_ I turned down the nearest alleyway and watched Ed around the corner. I hope he would be okay. It was a very intense fight. Ed, who was injured from the first fight, wasn't fighting as well as he usually did, I could tell from watching him. He also seemed to have lost his fighting spirit. His little brother, the source of his commitment to find the Stone, was gone. After awhile, Scar finally overpowered Ed and grabbed his head. The arm I had made him had been destroyed and now lay in pieces among the pieces of Al's old body. As I watched, I couldn't take it anymore and I ran out of my hiding spot and toward Ed. I was a foot from them when Scar killed Ed. Ed's blood went everywhere, and I got some on me. As I stood there, covered in Ed's blood, something inside me snapped and I started screaming. _

_ "ED! NO! EDWARD!" I kept screaming over and over._

_ There were so many things I wanted to do for him and tell him. I wanted to make my arms and legs better for him, and I wanted to tell him that I loved him. Now, that chance has passed me by. I dropped to my knees beside Ed's lifeless body and reached out to touch him. He was growing cold, and there was a part of me that was foolishly saying that if he was warmed up, he would come back to life. I took off my jacket and covered him, desperately trying to keep him alive, all along knowing that it was useless. The tears fell fast from my eyes and onto Ed's face. After a few minutes, the tears mixed with the rain that had started to fall. I sat like that for awhile, when the military arrived. That was when I realized that Scar had disappeared. At that moment, I really hoped that the military would find him and execute him._

_.:End Flashback:._

I must have fallen asleep at the table, because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by my grandma.

"Winry, you better get ready. We don't want to be late for the boy's funeral."

I nodded as I stood up and walked numbly toward the stairs. After a few hours, I found myself at the cemetery where we were putting Ed and Al to rest beside their mom. I was quiet throughout the service and hardly said anything on the way home.

When we got home, I went straight up to my room and flopped down on the bed. I laid there for a few hours when my grandma came up to see me.

"Winry, we need to talk," she said.

"Talk about what?" I asked her.

"Winry, it's not healthy bottling your feelings up like this. You need to let them out."

"I told you what happened when I got back. I have already let them out. I am perfectly fine," I said.

"No your not, Winry. Listen to me. You need to cry more."

I knew she was right. Tears formed in my eyes and I started to cry. I had to grieve in order to heal. I knew I would never be able to make arms and legs for Ed, but I was going to work hard and make them better. And I knew I couldn't tell Ed that I loved him, but I was going to learn from my mistake. If I ever fell in love again, I wasn't going to keep it inside. I am going to let it out.

The End

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? I told you it was sad. I was about to start crying, but I held it in. Something must be wrong with me since I keep writing stories where someone dies. First, I killed off Kagome in _Our Farewell _last week and now I am killing off Ed and Al... Meh. Oh well, I'll just read some shoujo manga and be all right. I ordered _Wild Ones _volume 9 off and I am waiting for it. I also ordered volume one of _The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross _and I have already received it. That made me happy. Well, it's 8:45 pm (Oh wow! Smurf finished a story early!), and I am still hungry. So, I am going to find something to munch on. So, read and review. As always, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not welcome.


End file.
